Hidden Underneath
by Tala1
Summary: A collection of one shots some may have sequels... focusing around several different pairings. Sixth up: Not a pairing one this time. More of an Akabane centered. An attempt to get inside his mind...
1. Shadowed Desires

Disclaimer: don't own Getbackers  
  
Pairing: Juubei/Akabane, bits of Kazuki/Juubei  
  
A/N: I was inspired sometime and blah e_e I dunno...Told in JUUBEI'S POV  
  
Shadowed Desires  
  
Exiting the doors of Mugenjou, I had wandered outside briefly to smell the clean air that gently flowed. Taking confident strides I placed a hand on an object nearby to remember my position. What was I touching? Ah yes, the streetlamp.  
  
Being blind wasn't so bad, it was a sin for my fight against Kazuki. I took it without complaint, but now I could say that other senses have increased. Such as hearing and awareness. Stopping I turned my head to the side as I continued to walk on, my feet making nothing more than noise. My breathing was evened, my breath came out in a light fog as I exhaled sharply.  
  
Where was Kazuki-kun? I am his guardian, his doctor and yet I hardly see him anymore than when I see Kagami on a regular basis.  
  
Furrowing my brow I let it slide, perhaps Kazuki went with Shido or Ginji on a mission. But I would have appreciated if he had told me first, then just run off on his own. Perhaps a tracking device on Kazuki would be ideal in this situation. No, that wouldn't be fair. I would still lose the boy no matter what I did.  
  
I halted my steps and raised my head from its bowed position to gaze up wondering if any stars were out tonight. Sometimes, I guess I want to see again. To gaze at the bright lights in the sky, to see Kazuki's face bright and cheerful. Behind the mask of innocence of the string user I can see...no...  
  
Feel...  
  
His guilt. The guilt that follows him like a bad itch. No matter what I say to make him feel better, it blows past like the wind, sometimes it goes away, but most of the time my words fall upon deaf ears.  
  
He truly blames himself.  
  
Wetting my lips to warm them form the chill of the night I take a different direction. I might need a new path incase the other is blocked; it is a well-known strategy to know the area you live in. To know every escape route, able to go to it without a seconds hesitation.  
  
Instantly when my palm slides upon the bumpy, chipped bricks I can tell it's a narrow passage way. The walls enclose around me as I make my way in. Placing my other hand on the opposite side I grimace lightly. An alley. I was never fond of such shortcuts form one place to another, simply because so many unwanted people live around them. Gangs, punks, druggies. It was one place I never let Kazuki go when I'm around him for fear of him getting hurt, even as skilled as he is.  
  
Funny though, I'm in the same place I wish Kazuki never goes. Life is funny like that I suppose. With so many twists and turns to block and aid you through life and death.  
  
Something crunches under my feet. I had stepped on a pop can. Was it me though? I place my feet on the spot I had heard it loudest and gently kicked the ground, touching every inch of the small area. Only to feel nothing but dirt and gravel. I raise my head feeling a change in the wind making it more ominous. My senses alert danger, this wind isn't normal and turning the other way I walk back to escape this horrible feeling.  
  
I don't get two feet before I hear a chuckle. I seize up as I stop my retreat and hold my breath unknowingly. That man. There is only one person that can chill the coldest winds, freeze the water from moving. Make one nervous, installing fear into those that see him. At first I wondered what to say, it wouldn't be wise to aggravate the black clad man behind me. To do so would sign a funeral contract.  
  
I have the skill to fight but he... Is on a whole new level.  
  
"Juubei-kun what brings you here?" his voice is like an instrument, a child's voice even. Mysterious and playful, teasing all that listen. I turn around as to not expose my back; instinct tells me to be on guard.  
  
"None of you business Jackal" I spoke harshly like scissors cutting paper. My hands moved to my needles, should I have to protect myself I had to be ready. Unable to see, even if I could I hardly think it would make much difference being in a dark space such as this. Yet the figure before me most likely doesn't mind the atmosphere that he has created.  
  
Maybe he knows that he has created a fearful atmosphere and relishes the effect it has on me. I shiver as a chill goes down my back and clench my teeth keeping my gaze forward. To show a weakness to this man, no, this monster that is no longer human would be a fatal mistake. I can hear the steps of his black boots coming closer, he doesn't move as he walks. Everything seems to move out of his way even the autumn leaves that fall from the sky. Carried by the wind from the sea.  
  
All too soon the footsteps dim and stop. I raise my head angrily; ready to shout out in anger. His words ill me, the tone mysterious and seems to know everything. Like there is nothing this man could not know. Rats scurry beneath my feet, eager to get away from this monster, clad in black as ominous as the midnight sky. Anger swells up inside me when I receive no other further response from the figure.  
  
"Daijobu deska, Juubei-kun? You seem...edged on by something. Am I ruining your space?"  
  
Those words bat at my mind. Already knowing what little space provided for me I did not have a real chance at fighting, anyone who would, would be very foolish. "What are you doing here Akabane-san?" even if it is this creature before me I cannot help but be somewhat polite. Even to *him*. I brace myself for whatever words he may speak. Phrases that will shatter invisible shields. Break and bend the mind to his will.  
  
Truly a unique person, turned monster during fights. Night or day I had seen his style of attacking, the way his scalpel's slice through flesh. Tear the upper skin to let the red substance underneath the layers to breathe and spill from within. Akabane, I can tell, enjoys it no matter what he is doing as long as it has him on the edge. On guard...forcing him to use at least a little bit of his power.  
  
Completely the opposite of Kazuki-kun.  
  
"Oiya, oiya I was just passing by" Inwardly I scoffed at the obvious lie. The air around us thickened from the tension that I held as the seconds ticked by, a watch useless to me had I needed to know the time. Slowly I unclenched my fist. There was no need to be on guard. Akabane wouldn't attack me in the first place. But he shouldn't underestimate even the blind. Something some have met certain fatal injuries to.  
  
My brown hair moves to the side briefly as a harsh wind comes by and without another word I turn my body to face the exit. It wasn't doing me any good to be around Akabane, especially *alone*. I keep my hands out just incase as I let my legs tread me back to my solitude to await Kazuki-kun. However a second later I found that I was being followed, stealthily and silently. My guard came back up full force as I swiftly turn around ready to deliver a roundhouse kick to the intruder. The force might severely injure (and possibly break) certain bones.  
  
The kick met only air. I stumbled to regain my balance as I disoriented my stance unable to dictate which way I was facing, or where I was spinning. Until a cool, smooth hand gently took hold of my wrist allowing me to regain my footing. Who was this person? Oddly the fabric felt familiar and the gloves were silky almost to the touch. But who wore gloves at this time? Ones that were very light allowing flexible movement?  
  
In horror I realized who had touched me and yanked my wrist back, stepping away with distaste trying to separate the distance between him and me. How dare he! That monster has no right to touch me! I rather fall then be helped by him! I could picture what his face would look like, I hadn't forgotten the time during Mugenjou when I was working with Kagami.  
  
Those eyes were cold when open, piercing the very center of your soul. He was the devil himself, deciding who should live and who should die. The elegant face held every planets mysterious, hidden under the brim of his hat, a true enigma. A smile would spread across his face, then a smirk. Akabane knew what buttons to push and which to not bother with.  
  
"I was merely offering my help Juubei-kun" instantly I could hear the hint of desire through those words and glared as much as I could. This was a game to him. He enjoyed toying with me, un doubtfully he could see right through me, see my weakness. My fear. I tried not to show it but like any man, it is their fear of what one might do knowing when the obvious strengths are few and far between. Easy to separate and compare with ease.  
  
I answered back calmly, not ready to lose my cool in a simple conversation "I do not need it Akabane-san now please. I must return back to Kazuki-kun" the wind seemed to build up as those words exited my lips. As if expressing the others silent rage it whipped against my face, turning my lips a pale color. The next few seconds would be a blur if I had my sight; it was just as blurry with movement as I felt my back slam against the chipped bricks, feeling my shirt tear in the back.  
  
I stiffened.  
  
The bricks continued to dig into my back once the cloth as ripped as I shifted, trying to move away from what was holding me in place. Cold liquid ran down my back as the flesh began to cut open, causing a burning sensation. Two powerful hands on either side of my shoulder kept me glued to the stonewall leaving no room for my protests as I opened my mouth to retaliate.  
  
Apparently this was a wrong move to do as lips instantly pressed against mine almost ripping off the skin of my bottom lip in their savage hurry. I was shocked and beat my fists against the others chest but it was like hitting a solid rock. It wouldn't budge. Not having much room I shipped my head to the side to escape the hungry lips, distaste evident as I did so. My breathing had quickened visibly as my heart beat faster than usual through the barbaric act.  
  
What was wrong with Akabane? Never had I seen him like this, or act like such an animal! Had he truly become a monster? It was possible...  
  
A low growl escaped form my attacker and without a warning my chin was gripped tightly forcing my head back despite my efforts to shove him away. Thankfully I was blind for this event, I don't think I would have wanted to witness the devil in front of me. Unable to turn away my mouth was forcefully opened allowing a slimy object to slither in like a snake. I fought back trying to push the offending tongue out of my mouth but it only worsened the feeling I was receiving.  
  
The hand gripped even tighter and with great regret I ceased my struggling for the moment. It was unsettling to feel this as it explored my mouth like a cavern making sure to mark every inch of it, criss-crossing with my tongue. Every time it touched I shuddered.  
  
How do you defend yourself against an opponent like this? I felt my throat go dry. My will refused to swallow the vile saliva from this tainted monster. And my breath was running out and as a last ditch effort I moved my hand to place them upon my needles. Gripping a handful I thrust them forward as swift as my body would allow to pierce this mad man.  
  
It was just the distraction I needed as Akabane stepped back giving me time to breath and rub my mouth hastily. How disgusting! Slowly I swallowed the horrible substance in my mouth and grimaced. My sense of direction completely failed me I was frozen in place. What brought the sudden change in attitude? "You amuse me Juubei-kun, but that was un called for and you know it" my body slid down to the ground, thankfully nothing was underneath me.  
  
"Akabane!" I cried my voice still hoarse despite my efforts of refreshing my throat "stop this! What are you doing!?" but the sentence fell upon deaf ears as he separated my leg into a V like position, putting his knee in the middle as he reached forward. Grasping a piece of an arm, chest, it was a piece of fabric of either. I pushed him away. No one would want this in the first place!  
  
Kazuki-kun...  
  
"Now don't be like that Juubei-kun I haven't finished my fun.." huskily he spoke, like he was just playing with a doll he had found a new fascination in. And I was that doll. Lifting a new set of needles I brought them close to my face, if he thinks he was going to get what he wanted, he had another thing coming. A growl escaped from deep within my throat, the shifting of cloth and boots scraped against the ground. Faintly aware of what he was doing I brought my hand up to slash him.  
  
It didn't surprise me when he grabbed my wrist, crushing it with his raw strength. He was fast for sure, but I didn't think he was this fast. My mind had gone numb long ago, I was cornered, unable to escape this horrific ordeal, but there was still hope.  
  
Black needles... I didn't have anything else to lose. I have already lost my sight. Life would be next.  
  
"Akabane teme!" I raised my voice, enough was enough. It was bad when he kissed me. To feel the mint breath in my mouth, it was like deaths kiss. But now he wanted to... I tried yanking my wrist, I pricked him deeply with a needle, but he just laughed at me, thinking it was all good humor.  
  
His mask never seemed to move or fall. I grimaced, a pain shot out from my side, letting my body feel the sting of pain. I squirmed, or tried to. But he wouldn't allow it. I bit my already swollen lips, blood seeping through my mouth.  
  
How could he look human. Act like a monster. Yet, have a touch of an angel?  
  
Hands weaved through my hair, so gentle I almost didn't feel it. His face was close as was his body, just by the angle I could feel. "Juubei-kun" his hands started to trail downward, touching my cheek briefly carrying down one side of my face. Stopping at the only protection I had. My clothes. "These pose a hindrance" a slight yank brought my body forward. Relief flooded me as the feel of chipped bricks was now gone. For now.  
  
I had no idea what I hit, but it was warm. Soft. Once more those same hands touched me, how humiliating! I was being molested by a person I may have once called a temporary ally! If Kazuki ever got wind of this, no, I wouldn't let him find out. That boy would seek revenge against my assailant. It is not something as important as his well being and health.  
  
Cold air hit my side. My clothes...were being shredded apart. The devil seemed to have gotten impatient. Eliminating everything he found a hindrance to his "fun". Fighting was a useless move now. Avoiding him was useless. All I could do was accept it as it was. I'm sure he could read the distaste over my features, the way I tried to make it less hard on myself as he hugged me tightly.  
  
"Akabane-san..." I whispered, unheard of by anything but him and the cold wind around us. My voice was faltering. I was really unused to wear nothing at all, except when around Kazuki-kun should I get injured. But this was definitely not a thing I would want to be topless around. "If you wanted humiliation you've done it" reasoning I tried to do once more. If only I could see his face. See those eyes, to attempt some sort of understanding.  
  
I couldn't give him the satisfaction of breaking me.  
  
The devil shifted again treating me like a child as he held me close. I risked a shaky finger to run it over what my body was pressed against and swallowed hard. It felt like flesh. A rustle of a jacket hitting the ground confirmed my suspicion for sure, and quickly I brought my finger back. My face grew warmer; the cold no longer seemed to be as chilly as before. It didn't bother me. I wet my lips once more, my blood pulsing in my veins. Was I getting, excited? Was this Akabane's goal?  
  
As if reading my mind those same feathery hands, carved by an angel ghosted over my skin, he spoke low "getting a bit excited? Does this mean..." he let out a dry chuckle a louder fall of something hit the ground. Possible his hat but I wasn't worried about that. "I can go up another level?" the feathery touches turned lethal in an instant. The normal slow motions turned to nails, clawing my back tearing the flesh apart. The exposed raven hair touches my face, tickling it as I arch my back forward at the first touch of wetness.  
  
A few drips of blood disappear from my back, only to be repeated by the bleeding wound. I shudder. He laps up the blood, like a drink. A wine like substance. I cringe at each stretch of a tongue, gathering up all the crimson fluid that was left. "Your blood is like no other Juubei-kun, it is a rare treat," he purrs in my ear, allowing me to know just how close he is to me. But I don't care. Akabane trails kisses from the ear down making sure he doesn't miss a single spot, claiming me his.  
  
But... Kazuki-kun.. I love Kazuki-kun....  
  
An intake of breath escapes my lips, my fantasy of Kazuki-kun vanishes from me as my eyes water, and even though they are closed they can still shed tears. Craning my head to the side I allow him access, should Kazuki find anything on my neck that is visible, he may worry. That is the least thing I want to allow happen. Teeth like a shark plunge deep into the neck, a whimper passes through. The bite turns to an unbearable wave of pain. The pain is still there even when the devil had fed, relished on the pain that he had caused me, tainting me with his greed.  
  
His greed of dominance.  
  
My rage reaches it's limit and in one solid moment I take the chance, an opening in time that many could only guess. With a movement to fast to be avoided I slapped him hard across the face, my needles that I had forgotten about left gashes across the pale skin of the figure that had froze. A drip reaches the ground, only once. My heart stops beating for a brief moment. Akabane had let his guard down so much that even I was able to land a blow.  
  
I kept my hand up, the shaking of my body making it vibrate as I waited for the reaction. It wont be a nice one. "Juubei-kun..." he was speaking so low I almost didn't hear him, his grip had let go previously to rub the three slash marks id assume grazed his face. "That wasn't very nice" my head swam in confusion as I hit the ground, tipped over by the monster before me. I can't say he didn't have it coming. I am usually against violence without a reason but even if that had been an accident. I still would have slapped him equally as hard.  
  
"Perhaps I'm being to soft on you? Maybe you should learn your place," I grunted as new weight pressed on my stomach, legs wrapping around mine insuring my movement would no longer be available to me. Straddling my waist he seemed to be having a new game in mind as he bent down and trailed butterfly kisses other my exposed chest. I didn't pay attention though; the sharp pain from my neck eluded my senses even when he carved something on my side. It still didn't come close to the numbness slowly over flooding my senses.  
  
I felt drowsy, my limbs felt weak, I had hardly the energy to breath. I twisted my body as he gripped my side slowly tearing through the light fabric of my boxers. "Akabane-san...iie...onegaishimas...yamette!" a sharp cry erupted form my lips as he entered me and the rest was a red haze, with black spots to remind myself of the blood I had bathed. Claimed by the devil himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sometime later I woke up with a nasty headache. My throat, dry as a desert. My breath shallow like a pool. Pain spread throughout every part of my body. Wha...what had happened? It was a blur, I couldn't process it. I make a move to sit upright but gently, hands push me back down lightly enough to not cause injury.  
  
"Juubei-kun don't strain yourself onegai!" it was a worried tone; it was also Kazuki's. A solid object was tilted to my lips and tipped toward me slowly. Water. I had forgotten what it tasted like and accepted it without complaint. Letting my head fall backwards I hit the pillow. Kazuki-kun. I was finally back with him but...  
  
Where was Akabane-san?  
  
I will never be able to act the same way again around him as before; it was bad enough Kazuki most likely found me in the alley. But it should be me worried for him. Not the other way around! I failed my duty to protect Kazuki-kun! Moistening my lips I wince visibly the sting of teeth biting down on my lip previously throbs. "Kazuki-kun..." I murmur softly as he leans over with a worried air, his face full of sadness that he wasn't there when I might have needed him.  
  
But I didn't.... Why can't he understand I'm his guardian?  
  
"Where did you find me?" I ask hesitantly, coughing lightly feeling smooth hands make soothing circles on my back as he helped me sit up, thinking it better for my health. His touch never left me; perhaps he was afraid I might disappear again. Yet he still answers, his voice cracking as he hugged me tightly. Tears cascaded from his eyes, down his face and onto my bare skin.  
  
His hair swishes side to side, the bell making a ching sounds as his face buries into my chest. I could barely make out the words he speaks through his crying "I found you in the alley....you were bleeding! And...and..." the rest was lost to my ears as I laid back down. Never had I heard Kazuki-kun cry, he sounds like a wounded wolf who has just lost his mate. I am, at the moment, ashamed of myself for not protecting myself properly. If only I was stronger.  
  
It was a while but Kazuki-kun eventually calmed down, to mere sniffles. Guilt swelled inside of me and with a sudden interest I lifted the covers and let my hands wander around my side. Several bruises I noted, a lot of gashes and cuts. Yet one eluded me. It was deep, very deep. And tracing it I furrowed my brow as I continued to trace it with a horrible feeling welling up inside me.  
  
It was... There was no mistaken it. There was a nicely carved J on my side. He had marked me...  
  
My head shifted back. Once more I gazed up at the ceiling raising a bandaged hand to my neck. A bump was the only thing I was met with. Kazuki- kun must know what had happened if he saw me at my worst condition. I hope he doesn't take it the wrong way. I know him better than that; he wouldn't make assumptions as easily as Ban.  
  
I shiver. The wounds will take a long time to heal but they will pass. It is the simple fact of what he may try to do. The devil doesn't leave its victims alone for long. And knowing Akabane, it will be all too soon. I dare not touch Kazuki; I'm tainted like that bastard. Holding grudges is very unlike me, even I am surprised but this cannot be brushed by. I'll find a way to get Akabane back for what he had done to me.  
  
But I know... That I love Kazuki-kun. I cannot say it now, maybe sometime later. When I can offer it, and prove it.  
  
It could be a day, a week, month, year. I will wait until the time is right. The day when I will be purified. I shift once more, Kazuki's head falling onto my chest, the covers being like a pillow to him. With a soft murmur I plant a kiss on Kazuki's forehead, his hair covers part of it anyways.  
  
"I love you Kazuki-kun..."  
  
Sleep grabs hold of me, my exhaustion reaches its limits, and I sleep peacefully.  
  
Knowing that an angel is next to me comforting and shy, And the devil, kept at bay with greed and an unquenchable lust.  
  
~~Owari  
  
A/N: FINALLY! It's finished! Woohoo! So did you guys like it? Hate it? Not good enough? Could have been better? Come on tell me in a review! I love this fic...one of the better one shots I'm sure... 


	2. Eye for an Eye

Disclaimer: Don't own Getbackers  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Juubei/Akabane  
  
A/N: I know you Kazuki fans are mortified and I am glued to Juubei/Akabane but this will be the last one I write for at least a tiny while. Enjoy ^_^ AKABANES POV this time.  
  
Eye For an Eye  
  
Leaning against the wall allowed the blood to slide down instead of across. I lifted my head briefly to watch some of the virtual beings of Mugenjou scatter like cockroaches. Buying and selling things that were not real, yet it was profitable somehow. Did they not know their destruction? A simple power outage or change in the plan form Babylon City could erase everything. They were all mere dolls.  
  
Insects not worth a second glance from me. I was soaked in my own blood, a sight Midou-kun would have paid more than his over flooding tab to see. The mighty Akabane Kuroudo reduced to such a weakened state; it was preposterous and downright humiliating. I was suppose to be above Kagami Kyouji-kun, but...  
  
I had been distracted in the fight. A fatal error on my part as his mirror shards cut through my skin and flesh, tearing the jacket to pieces reforming them to mere rags. My hair was matted down with blood, an unusual exquisite feeling to me. Now I was defenseless, partly. I was exhausted but any moment....  
  
I could protect myself; these bugs were not worth even the time that it took to carve a J in them. Their short pained cries would be held in, despite the pain that racked through their bodies. Much different then the people I come across on my jobs, where they would scream so loud it would excite me. Cause my lust for more blood to be spilled skyrocket above normal.  
  
Fuel my desire for a challenge.  
  
A challenge to best me in more ways than one.  
  
Yet I could hardly move, my arm felt heavy. Much like stone, the slightest movements made it become sluggish. Unable to coordinate it. The gashes along my arms, sides, legs were all done in a pattern. I see Kagami-kun did not let up even in his fight. Making an artful attempt on me. Hmph should have known that he would. Shame he cannot cut in a straight line, perhaps next time he will be able to cut better.  
  
Cringing I shifted my position, pleasurable pain exploding from all sides. A rare treat I had not felt since I gave Ginji-kun quite a fright, allowing my heart to stop, ceasing all functions. The slash had been deadly and unavoidable. It caught me off guard.  
  
Much like Kagami-kun had.  
  
Bowing my head my thoughts were halted. As much as I like pain, too much at one time was more of a nuisance than a blessing. Also quite dangerous should I bleed too much, and then lose consciousness. Gritting my teeth I let out a small hiss as the wind blew by, aggravating the already stinging wound. Why hadn't I moved yet? A mere stand to my feet, and several simple movements would all it would take to get to an apartment of some sort.  
  
To rest my body.  
  
I hear footsteps and turn my head, my smile lost from my face. A tight line had formed instead changing to match the cringe as I arch my form forward. It was a futile move, but nonetheless it soothed certain areas. I dimly make sense of who was coming closer, why I never would have imagined to see dear Juubei-kun here. Perhaps he seeks revenge for past confrontations? Revenge for his beloved Kazuki-kun.  
  
"Akabane?" Gruff as always. Hinting a bit of concern. Hmm... how interesting, the man that wishes revenge against me is also concerned for my well-being. Wrinkling my nose I figured out how he found me before I questioned it. The blood was a powerful odor, and to the blind it was like a canines sense of smell. That was a sense of putting it, as people say the other senses are heightened when one is blind.  
  
I guess it could be true with such a person like Juubei-kun, able to find things and fight as easily as ever. With some downsides...  
  
"Juubei-kun, fancy meeting you here of all places" my tone suggests otherwise trying to deter Juubei from his curiosity of why the stench of blood fills the air. It does little to me; I have grown accustomed to it as another type of oxygen. With a hint of extra spice to it. Certainly an odd way to describe it, but I cannot say it smells like roses. Because it simply doesn't.  
  
"Akabane..." Tilting my head to the side I watch the other come closer. Already I feel the scalpels react to defend me. Sometimes I think they are alive, reacting to everything around me. In this condition though, I doubt he would attack me should he turn hostile. He's too old fashioned for that, and the likely hood of him even scratching me is slim.  
  
Yet I feel to light headed to worry about what Juubei-kun does. Don't get me wrong I care very much about my health but Juubei-kun is just...not a worrisome enough foe. The blind care too much, in a way like Ginji-kun. But when he becomes Raitei... words cannot describe the excitement, the tingling feeling that makes me feel alive. Sure that my existence plainly just exists. For the sake of battling and finding just how much my power can exceed.  
  
My eyes snap back to focus as a cold hand touched a sensitive spot on my side, one of the worse places where Kagami-kun managed to slice me. It also seemed, just by the touch, one of the deepest gashes. It burned painfully more so than anything else I had experienced in fights. Yet I bit back the pain and held it behind a mere grunt escaping my lips.  
  
To become a weakling at this time and admit such a mild wound phased me would disgrace myself.  
  
"You're bleeding," he said slowly his finger trying to rub off the crimson fluid I enjoyed to spill. Blood was such a heavenly gift, shame that there was only a certain amount to spill before waiting for more to be rejuvenated by the body. "..." I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing.  
  
In this condition he could do anything to me. It would only be a simple needle to pierce me. Yes, Juubei-kun had potential to be better than what he was. But that did not mean I was praising him by any means. It was just a well enough known fact, anyone could see it.  
  
Still, he yet surprised further as he offered a hand to me. I didn't accept it. I am able to take care of myself I was sure of it and instead I moved the hand to the side. No use allowing him to get tainted my blood. To allow that to happen, would make me seem sloppy. Kagami-kun would surely notice in our future battles.  
  
Letting my hand fall down to the ground, I felt the puddle of blood between my fingers. Oddly it felt nice. Refreshing even. Closing my eyes I listened intently. Hoping to hear the shoes that he wore to scrape against the ground to announce his leave. Why was I hoping for that? Hope is a futile word. It is what the weak cling to in desperation. A mindless word to escape the truth.  
  
Miracles would be the same. A non-existent piece of human speech that is used to describe the impossible. Hah, these creatures amuse me day to day. I watch their movements and silently laugh at them. So naïve, like wild animals that roam the forests. Why, wild beasts were smarter then humans! Using only what they need to survive. Destroying what threatens them, or hunt what they need to eat.  
  
A grin spread across my face, I had such odd thoughts sometimes that it made me smile. But to others it would be a riddle. A form of speech not believed in.  
  
I was startled by the burning sensation as a piece of fabric brushed against a wound announcing that he hadn't left like I wished he did. Crouching down Juubei-kun's feet crunched against the leaves and gravel. Tiredly I opened my eyes as he supported me up to my feet.  
  
Pain exploded from all sides, so bad that it was. I could not tell what had hurt more. My senses were bundled up, pain was deluding them. My sight was blurred, my vision hazy. Moving seemed painful enough as sitting against the wall.  
  
Noticing my hesitation Juubei-kun stopped allowing me to get accustomed to standing upright. What is this feeling? I...feel sick to my stomach so to speak. I cannot remember the last time I was considered 'unhealthy' or otherwise. "Akabane-san?" my, my Juubei-kun was quite concerned. But why...  
  
I wanted to know why, Why he bothered to waste his time on me. To help me bandage and aid me. To prevent further disasters.  
  
However unlikely they may be. I am not one to be taken seriously.  
  
"Hai?" My voice was unusually hoarse. What was wrong with me? These human sicknesses that spring forth and apply themselves in people were not acceptable! They were a hassle and a waste of time to get rid of. A mere chunk of time is wasted everyday, yet these people I walk among. Take it in as daily occurrences!  
  
More better reasons to kill them off. Like cattle. An extermination of cockroaches. They're everywhere!  
  
I coughed and sputtered, blood oozed form my mouth. Surprise, surprise. Had Kagami-kun internally damaged me as well? Oiya, oiya I must give credit to him. He has ways to put me on guard yet covers up half of his attacks.  
  
The Tobari user turns his head to watch me. Although blind he can tell just by my actions that I am unwell. Yet he takes small steps at first. I grimace in dislike, I've heard of many diseases. Being a doctor myself. Seen people disabled with some sort of problem. Birth defect. Born with a disease such as cancer or being deaf.  
  
How can they continue living in this world?  
  
"Akabane-san were almost their, hang on" he tells me in that same monotone voice. I feel my feet feel lighter, my grip loosens considerably. For once I feel like *them*.  
  
Weak. Useless. Pathetic.  
  
It is a new feeling I know that for sure. One I don't feel at *all*.  
  
I briefly wonder where I am been taken. Certainly Juubei-kun knows better than to go to Kazuki-kun or the others. Dimly I'm aware of the time passing by. The night had turned to a dark pitch-black color. Overshadowing part of the world in eternal blackness. It is the night I adore the most. I am able to pick out the strong, or lack of strong whichever. And decapitate them. Jobs at night brought entertainment to last days.  
  
"Here we are" I never would have guessed that Juubei-kun was blind, the way he moved was so confident. Including to that he had not been clumsy, I never heard a single breath leave him. Which only meant he did not bump into anything. Perhaps he had made a route in his head already, and went by it.  
  
Interesting really.  
  
The door opened with little protest as the keys left the keyhole. My awareness was slowly slipping away from me; I hadn't noticed a simple action such as that. Disappointed in myself I shrugged Juubei-kun off. There was no need for him to lend me his strength I was perfectly fine in terms of balance.  
  
Midou-kun has been a bad influence on me. I stumbled on my first step; my knees suddenly went faintly numb. Buckling from beneath me I was scooped up by two powerful arms. It might have shocked him at how light I really was (ignoring the metal) and with a few single strides I found myself gently I was placed upon a comfortable surface. My hands twitched, certainly a bed but...  
  
"Juubei-kun...I couldn't...this is your bed" I never fail to make amends but this was rightfully his sleeping quarters. With an incredible amount of effort I lifted my upper body up, grimacing as I opened my eyes just a bit to gaze at the blood. How rude of me! My blood will not only taint his hands but also *everything* he owns. I was disgusted with myself. This was unacceptable.  
  
I groaned as Juubei-kun placed his hands carefully against my shoulders, his touch was aimed at the parts that were unaffected and quite accurate I might add. He held me down to insure I was not going to be getting up anytime soon. My hat was slid off by Juubei-kun's expert hand, my tie was removed and soon the jacket as well. All I did was grimace and cringe as the jacket seemed to unglue itself form my skin, much like glue and paper. It was soaked in crusted and fresh blood.  
  
He unbuttoned my shirt slowly; most of the wounds were around the chest area. I could see that he was taking extra per-caution in his moves. I gritted my teeth in a futile act to hide my pain filled call out. That would be worse then anything.  
  
To admit to being in pain.  
  
I grip his arm tightly in one swift motion, I felt like I was being stripped! "Don't," I warned, a scalpel already seeping through my skin. Yet he just shook his head. He wasn't smiling yet he continued on even when I applied pressure. I learned why sooner than I expected.  
  
It was exhausting to do so. My energy was quickly leaving me. My anger was evident as I clenched a loose fist. What was the use? I realize now that I am just prolonging my stay here. I exhale sharply as the last bit of upper clothing is removed. Thankful that Juubei-kun is blind I do not have to worry about him seeing my scars. They are sentimental value to me. Won through wars, given from people I once knew. So long ago...  
  
Ah, I'm thinking about the past again. Why do injuries so close to death relieve them?  
  
His hands press down on my pale skin, running them across my abdomen and chest. It didn't seem fazed when he felt the blood; he probably knew that the injuries were going to bleed immensely. But to be un-protected. His touch though, it feels so relaxing. Even the wounds seem to bristle less, the stinging aches subside.  
  
A touch from a god.  
  
Funny. How the simplest things can have the most drastic effects.  
  
With a gentle touch he lifts me up, just enough to allow the supposed bandages to cover around my form. It's not for a fleeting moment do I realize that he applies a chemical to the wounds. I bite my bottom lip, easily drawing blood. Human chemicals are vile with unknown substances thrown together. Putting it on the shelf before it is even tested thoroughly. But then again. It is a disinfectant.  
  
My eyes are now always open; it is better to be aware even when in no condition or reason to not be. Simple mistakes in the past have led me to be cautious no matter what. A slip up or otherwise could be the end. In one swift moment.  
  
A tear of bandages allows a smile to cross my features. Juubei-kun, thought he might not admit it. Seemed to be very aware of what he is putting himself in. Yet he also knows that he is safe from my wrath for now. The blind being motions for me to raise my arms and I do so. No use wasting time.  
  
The first coat of bandages that wrap around my middle, press the remarkably cold cream further onto my wounds, almost soothes them with an icy touch. Secured and wrapped Juubei-kun seems to consider something. His body language portrays that of imminent thinking, also a small fear it seems if he had allowed any cut or such untreated.  
  
It seems that he takes his medical treatments very seriously.  
  
But I wouldn't expect any less from such a high ranked clan of doctors.  
  
I turn my head as he speaks "lay down" I raise my eyebrow slightly. Was he telling me nicely or ordering? Either way I shrug it off like everything else and lay down on my back, before switching, cautiously over to my stomach.  
  
Hmm....that cream. I must remember the name of it. It does wonders.  
  
A mint-ish smell fills my senses and I relax completely. I feel like I was in some sort of alternative heaven. If there was such a thing. But I believe in neither hell nor heaven. They are simply things made up by the human mind to right and wrong mankind.  
  
But what may I add *is* right or wrong? Do the laws make justice? Iie, they don't. They are just there to make sure that humans do not destroy themselves amidst their greed for everything.  
  
What was so unique about Juubei-kun. Was the fact that he hardly speaks, his actions I suppose, spoke louder than words. The silence around was highly comforting, so unlike Ginji-kun's loud squabbling of my presence. Or Midou-kun's loud protests to me being *anywhere* near him or Ginji-kun. This was rejuvenating.  
  
Releasing a batted down sigh I was disappointed to notice it had ended. So lost in thought I was I didn't even realize. "Then if that is all..." I muttered, quickly throwing my legs over to the side. And I was immediately pushed back down. What was Juubei-kun up to? He could not confine me to here. I had many things to do. Something in my unwilling actions may have told him my irritation.  
  
Hmph.  
  
"I cannot let you go out with these wounds. Wait until they heal"  
  
Me? Wait? They will heal in a mere hour. Why should I wait?  
  
"They will heal"  
  
"I won't allow it. At least rest for tonight and I'll let you out tomorrow morning"  
  
Let me out? My, my Juubei-kun had a such a high opinion with his words. Can he back them up? Ah, I am too tired to argue. Even now I tried to remember the last time I had a decent sleep, no date came to mind. Perhaps I have neglected more than one thing in the recent days.  
  
Juubei-kun left the room, shutting off the lights giving me nothing more than a "sleep well" phrase. Before the room was blanketed by darkness, much like the night sky. Settling down I sat with an amused face. This would be the perfect time to take advantage of Juubei-kun demo...  
  
An eye for an eye they say. One favor returns another.  
  
I can feel my scalpels tingle with a desire to touch the skin of a new victim. Being so close to fresh blood, to bathe in it's pureness. The true essence of life and death. It tells me my desire, to make the other bleed. To see him in pain.  
  
My thoughts were cut short an hour or so later as I stirred from my fantasy. I couldn't very well see that good but I could make out Juubei- kun, trying to be stealthily quiet. I wonder what for... Keeping quiet I hoisted myself up to a sitting position and watched him in amusement. Who says I couldn't have fun just observing? Though that seems more of Kagami- kun's job.  
  
My hand felt the light fabric beneath the palms. My previous gloves were shredded beyond belief during the battle, I'm surprised my hands weren't cut off or severed. Kagami-kun always leaves a very nice dazzling impression on the people he finds interest in. I turned out to be one of them. Back to the fabric though...it was cushiony. His shirt possibly? Ah, I see now.  
  
"Juubei-kun?" I spoke innocently enough. I had a wonderful idea...  
  
"Are you looking for a blood soaked shirt?" it was now caked, but blood was blood in my eyes. There was no difference in what form or shape it took. I could see his hesitation to say 'yes' but I just waved it a bit. Irritating the other to finally take a step closer. I frowned slightly; I had to make this interesting. I wanted to leave with at least one spoil and amusement from this little...meeting.  
  
"Yes that is mine. Give it here Akabane-san" I raise an eyebrow and hold it closer, there is no way he's getting it without a fight. Maybe if I provoke him enough...  
  
"No"  
  
"Akabane-san..." his anger must be from the lack of sleep. Looking to the clock I am surprised that it is after midnight. I never did pay attention to time. It is a meaningless thing to me; it applies only to jobs and meetings I have. He tensed as I smirked. Oiya, oiya so protective of his belongings.  
  
"Come and get it..." This might have been a wrong thing to say. Especially to one who looked ready to tear someone's head off. Juubei-kun seemed to have completely lost his cool as the tensed muscles cracked as he sprang forward, like a wild untamed beast. This normally wouldn't be a problem, I had speed that was only matched with Kagami-kun and Midou-kun. But with injuries that I did not wish to make any worse...  
  
It was a lost cause so to speak.  
  
Like a demon he rammed into me sending us both crashing *over* the bedside and onto the floor. Instantly he had me pinned, a not so nice look crossing his features. His face was red with anger, he had my shoulders painfully pinned down, enough to dig into wood. Straddling my waist, he put immense pressure on wounds that I might have stabbed him for aggravating. Juubei- kun's hair was matted down, so much that it stuck to the side of his face. Teeth were clenched tightly emitting shuddering breaths.  
  
Needless to say it was quite a rare shock and a treat to see Juubei-kun like this.  
  
"What? I never knew you wanted me so much...it's only natural though" I responded to him suddenly, as sly as my voice would allow. I didn't dare risk provoking him more. And yet I failed to see the harsh slap that rammed into my face, hitting my side cheek, sending an incredible pain through my mouth. A copper taste soon filled, overriding the saliva that my mouth produced.  
  
Such anger and hate...  
  
"Shutup! Just Shutup Akabane!" he didn't exactly scream but merely raised his voice slightly higher. This was enough for me to detest the idea of being in the position I had put myself in. My breathing came out in gulps; his weight wasn't doing me any good. Until suddenly he grabbed my chin, a crazed look crossing his features. It was a look I've seen in the mirror sometimes.  
  
A look of greed, Malice, Hate, Lust, And Power.  
  
And it shocked me.  
  
"I will give you a kiss then as you ask Akabane-san..." his lips descended upon mine, nipping the lower lip to make it bleed and instantly the kiss turned into a savage action. Was this a provoked demon form inside Juubei- kun? He relished the blood that was quickly leaving my mouth; my jaw ached from the slap earlier. My lips were slightly swollen. This kiss held no admiration, no life. It was just a kiss.  
  
With no meaning.  
  
His tongue entered mine and biting down he pulled back just as I turned my head to the side. How could I let someone do this to *me*? It was strange; I didn't enjoy this at all...  
  
"Don't like it do you Akabane?" the blind man hissed to me "don't like how it feels?" I feel a chill run down my back as he speaks. This could surely not be...fear. Could it? No, it can't be...  
  
"Get off" I speak deadly despite my hindrance of movement. And yet he completely seems to enjoy considering this threat. Even more so then me when I have someone pinned and ready to kill. He is toying with me! Anger welded up inside me, he will be so hurting after this. I'll make sure he goes into a coma!  
  
"Maybe...I will, maybe I won't. But you are good looking Akabane-san I can't deny that" I shiver as his cold hand touches my neck, as he lets it trail down in a single long motion. "But Kazuki is better, you are however, what a man should be" puzzlement was misplacing my shocked look.  
  
Now who used a hidden meaning?  
  
He nipped at my ear, pressing down even harden sending a spark throughout my body. It wasn't a pleasant one either. "Do you not like the favor I'm doing for you? Hate being on the *other* end?" he stressed other, now I know what he means.  
  
This is how everyone feels when I have them cornered... It's.... not gratifying.  
  
My mouth parts to allow another stream of words to come out but to my sudden surprise he rolls off and holds his head. Instead of getting up immediately I lay there, in mild shock. Juubei-kun had just...  
  
He dared too...  
  
My mind was numb, my body ached, and the feeling of another touching me remained. I could hear him mumbling but I paid no heed as I returned to my feet retrieving my belongings, clutching them tightly.  
  
"I've...become like you" he speaks slowly. Afraid that anything else would shatter what sanity he had left. And yet, I had nothing to say about that. Truly he had instantly destroyed his own self-esteem, defied all what he thought right. And in the process, he shattered a protective barrier I had around me.  
  
"Maybe...you have" I muttered under my breath, too shocked to say anything else as I walked out the door feeling the cold air bring me back to my senses.  
  
This will be something not easily forgotten.  
  
Already it is implanted in my mind.  
  
But I know...  
  
It is worst for the innocent has raped the darkness.  
  
And the light that was once innocent had now been tainted.  
  
Forever.  
  
~~~~~Owari~~~~~  
  
A.N: GEEZ man I wanted to get to a Masaki/ Jouya sometime this week but it took me like three more days than my other one and @@ I hope this satisfied u all XD feel the Juubei love. Ah please don't flame me too hard. It's hard to keep Akabane in character and well... you'd be shocked if Juubei snapped and started kissing you if you're his *enemy* so hah XD thanks for reading! 


	3. Sleepless Beauty

A/N: Well I was kinda pissed off at the time but I did find this one awesome idea and =3 here it is.  
  
Pairing: Akabane/Ban  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GB  
  
Sleepless Beauty  
  
The landscape was torn to shreds as two figures zipped across it, breaking the soft dirt and cracking everything else in their path. Hardly anything remained standing when they attacked each other with such a fierce and intense rage that would make the world quiver in fear. It was an intense feeling of hatred, despair, and death in the air. That hung like the moon in the sky. Which was a deep blood color that night. Like it would bleed just for this occasion, yet it never went unnoticed. Even when behind the clouds that blocked it's vision, it was always there. Looking over.  
  
An explosion rang through the night, breaking the soft silence that was barely noticeable as the ground shattered. Crisps of dirt and rock were thrown into the air as one of the figures looked up with absolute malice. His fingers were halfway into the dirt, feeling the icy cold part of the earth. Thankful that it cooled his body down for a brief moment before he got up and lunged at the black clad being. Swiping his hands, now vaguely like claws, at the opponent with no mercy. Easily cutting into the flesh, like fabric didn't exist to him.  
  
Several gashes in the skin were no secret from the black clad man as he held up his one wrist to shield the rest of himself from the striking blows of the snake bite. But it was all just a distraction as one amethyst orb widened a bit, seeing the faintest opening in the right side, just below the ribcage.  
  
And he took it.  
  
A startled yell of surprise and a long hiss escaped from the recent offensive figure as he jumped back, giving some distance, clutching the wound right under the ribcage. It pulsed like an artery, pumping out blood like a small river. Staining his already shredded shirt. Focusing his blue eyes on the panting black clad figure he couldn't help but smirk, seeing as the other wasn't any better off than he was.  
  
"Midou-kun, you're holding back"  
  
The figure tsked, like the wounds were never inflicted and brushed the dirt from his jacket, a frown creasing his face as he looked at Ban's state. The urchin head had his whole top almost shredded completely by several scalpels within the last two hours. Barely holding on by the single piece that refused to slice in half by anything. The glasses were long gone. Buried underneath the earth, under several feet of dirt that had been continuously torn up and put back. Not even a single hint of purple tinted glass was visible. Gone forever.  
  
Ban's pants were spared though, only being ripped at the kneecaps for the excessive fighting. The shoes hardly touched, but the flesh on the other was a different story. It was hard to tell how the other was standing, having a few pieces of skin hanging off like a zombie, a few bruises marred the others skin while some of the cuts seemed definite that they would scar. Having cut so deep that it almost touched the veins and bones.  
  
"Heh," Ban forced out his usual mocking tone, not bothered by the stinging of the wounds. He had to keep up with jackal "I would say the same to you too, Jackal"  
  
Indeed Akabane had held back of the better of two hours. Only using a fraction of his power as he tested Ban for his limits. And found, to his surprise, that the other was also holding back. As if afraid that the real power would instantly kill Akabane. But that was what the fight was, wasn't it? One of them was going to die. And he didn't frankly care. Because if he didn't die then who else was there to test his abilities against? That would only mean that he hadn't reached his limits and there would be no one else to challenge him except for Ginji. At full power.  
  
But then if that failed, since Raitei would be at full power only in Mugenjou then...what of him?  
  
He mentally cringed at the wound in his shoulder. Ban had gotten a lucky shot when studying the other distracted him. And had managed to take out a good chunk of skin, along with the fabric of his outfit. His own jacket was still intact—somewhat. The sleeves were ripped clean off, barely able to protect the flesh underneath. His hat had been blown off by a stunning display of power when he used his Bloody Sword earlier, fully bent on impaling Ban. But with the explosion by a similar attack the two had cancelled each other out.  
  
One of his arms was practically useless. Snapped in half to make sure that he would have a harder time in fighting. The snake bite had come out of nowhere form the shadows of the night. It hindered his progress but it was still movable. But very, very weak.  
  
And he hated that above everything else in his life.  
  
"Maybe..." Akabane smoothed out, having not lost the coolness of his voice. "Why not settle this? I'll use my full power and you use yours. And we'll see who comes on top" he smiled faintly, but it was lost not a second later.  
  
Ban had simply vanished with his incredible speed, hands twitching to feel Jackals body, to kill. Like a snake would when it would sense a rodent and squeeze the life out of it. His hands automatically moved to catch the whizzing scalpels between his fingers, throwing them aside as his fist connected with something solid. Narrowing his eyes he held the satisfaction that it was Jackal's face. Currently one of surprise as he closed one eye, letting Ban know that had hurt.  
  
There was a cry from Ban as a fist sent the snake doubling over, clutching his stomach, still tender from all the other wounds inflicted on it. There was a tense moment between the two as they panted for breath, neither willing to give up in the heat of battle. Both responding at about the same time to continue the battle. The bloody sword formed once more, swiping air as ban moved to fast. Doing his own counter attack, aiming for the other arm. If he could break that. Akabane had no chance at battling.  
  
But he was blocked much to his dismay and stabbed several times as he left his back wide open for attack as Akabane moved behind him, leaving ten identical scalpels in his flesh. The snake gasped in surprise and clenched his teeth firmly together, stumbling forward as he stood back up. Taking a few cautionary breaths before whipping his head around to catch the scalpel that aimed for his skull. Bending it in such a way that sent a pleasurable feeling down Akabane's spine.  
  
It seemed the time for foolishness was over.  
  
The moon grew lighter as the battle raged on, taking on an orange glow, like the fruit as it hung there. Suspended for all eternity. The clouds started to cluster together, becoming one massive dark brooding cloud. Thunder clashed minutes later, startling the figures down below, if only for a second. Before they continued. Wrecking havoc everywhere they stepped.  
  
But the moon still shined, Still able to see everything, and be seen itself.  
  
"SNAKE BITE!" A large snap echoed as the attack was met with nothing but a simple twig as the other did a fancy leap into the air, doing a back flip before landing on one knee. His hair ruffling from the sudden movement, but his eyes stayed the same. They seemed mad. Like the plan that Akabane had originally had was not going accordingly. Like the battle wasn't satisfying enough.  
  
Ban continued to hold the broken pieces of the branch, clenching them tightly as he looked at the ground angrily. He had told Ginji he was just going out for a walk. But that was a lie to see Jackal. But then the other started to claim a few things, then out right attacked him for no reason. From there he just merely protected himself, taking a few shots at Jackal when the time was right. It was an accident (and a lucky shot) when he snapped Akabane's arm. Then the battle had gone from bad, too worse.  
  
But the truth was he couldn't hurt Akabane. It was like trying to hurt Ginji, it wasn't going to happen (unless he stole his food) and Ban had an idea of why Akabane was acting this way all of the sudden. It was like the other was trying to tell him something, but he couldn't quite grasp the concept of the rage. The hate that he felt with every blow that struck him.  
  
Because Akabane was like him...  
  
And because of that he couldn't fight back.  
  
"Midou-kun if you don't defend yourself, you'll lose yourself!" The fury came back and Akabane was once again putting all his power and might into several attacks. Most that connected with Ban's body. Slashing the tissue that was called skin and allowed more blood to seep through the fragile organ. The two exchanged blows and before long they were panting like dogs, hardly able to support themselves with there two feet alone.  
  
Sweat poured down Ban's face as he huffed and puffed like a train, wishing dearly for a smoke, but with Jackal being on his case every second. He didn't think that was going to happen anytime soon. Instead he tried to figure out what the hell was wrong with the courier as he stood there. And then it happened.  
  
So fast.  
  
Like he never even moved...  
  
The bloody sword was formed, but this time it seemed different. Like Akabane was in a trance, watching the sword more than him. In one fluid movement though he stuck it in the ground and the ground seemed to become one with the air. Turning to a black color like the night, which gazed down at them from above. Taken by surprise ban moved backwards, ignoring the protest form his limbs as he in took a breath. He couldn't even see the moon. Let alone anything at all.  
  
Looking downward, he could see the ground but that was it. It was faint, but he could make out the dirt. Even though it looked like the sky and ground had mixed together. Making it impossible to tell apart. Well he was Midou Ban-sama. He could do anything!  
  
But when corpses started coming out of the ground he wasn't so sure what to think. They grabbed his limbs, holding onto the flesh so that he could feel the bones against his skin. He could smell them. But they were dead! Corpses! They couldn't get up and walk on their own! He made a disgruntled noise as his foot moved on it's own accord, from fear, or maybe he just didn't like the position he was in and slammed it down on the bones hearing a crunching noise.  
  
It wasn't pleasant but the shadows seemed to disperse a bit as he didn't get so afraid from the darkness and fought back with his usual attacks. Breaking everything within reach. Until at last it completely vanished and Akabane was still there. In the same spot, wavering a bit on his feet as he fought to keep upright. "Bloody illusion. Interesting isn't it Midou-kun? Did you see Ginji-kun?" The raven-haired man wasn't smiling as he gazed at Ban with an intense look of...something.  
  
Ban really needed to get an eye reader or something.  
  
But now that he thought about it. The corpse did look faintly like Ginji, minus the skin peeling off and bones showing but it had yellow hair and Ginji's clothes. But it had no eyes, not that he could tell. But he couldn't help but wonder why Akabane did that. Was that the others final attack? He shrugged inwardly but smirked on the outside, to show his opponent just how much of an effect that had on him.  
  
"You're losing your touch Jackal..." Ban breathed out, letting his hands run over the gashes and such. The pains hitting him like a ton of bricks as he stumbled a bit. The world going blurry a few times from the blood loss. Though it was nothing serious to him. He was invincible for a reason!  
  
"...And maybe...you need a jumpstart ne? Something to boost you to get up and finish what you started." He looked down, gazing into Jackals eyes letting them glow for a small second before he turned around. Taking out Yamato's lighter and a small package of cigarettes.  
  
It was only a minute. A long one.

* * *

Akabane on the other hand knew he shouldn't have looked up in the first place. But he was so tired and didn't quite think straight until he was wound up in Ban's words to notice. Then it happened. The Jagan flashed and now he was seeing a dream. He knew when he was in a dream and not reality but this was....a nice dream. Wound in a blanket he could forget the battle earlier, he knew he reached his limits a long time ago. And so did Ban. But Ban had something he didn't have. That was why he could reach higher in strength than him.  
  
He snuggled against the blackness of the covers of the bed, wondering why Ban used the Jagan on him. Maybe to give him a minute of satisfaction? A moment of pity? No.  
  
"Jackal?" It was a faint sound but Akabane could hear it as clear as day. And gazing over his eyes landed on a bare chested figure moving from the side on top of him. Looking at him with loving eyes. The fingers of the figure on top trailed over the delicate skin. scarred from the recent wars, smiling with a fondled look.  
  
"Midou-kun?" Akabane spoke softly, raking his hands gently through the others hair, knowing it was a dream but...it pained him so much. Was this what the Jagan did? Showed him his deepest desire? It didn't matter right now. He could be at peace with a mirage for all he cared. The other laid his head against Akabane's shoulder letting the courier trail his fingers all over the Ban before he stopped.  
  
This was the Ban he wanted. The Midou-kun he desired but will never have. What use was it now? The hand fell against the soft mattress of the bed and in an instant it was like someone turned out the lights. Leaving everything in an eternal darkness. Yet Akabane was lying there on or under...maybe beside it. He couldn't tell up from down but it was cold. Like he'd died...  
  
Died... Maybe this was hell? -

* * *

"Just one minute..."  
  
The dream shattered before Akabane's eyes as Ban was suddenly kneeled by the others side, puffing it like the train that could. Holding the smoke out of his mouth, Ban smiled lightly (still a bit disturbed by the dream) and spoke "have a nice dream?" he mocked. Only getting a glare in return. Before a scalpel slid forward, impaling Ban in the shoulder. There was an odd moment as Ban tried to take it out and instead delivered a harsh punch right to Akabane's chest. Not caring if the bastard died.  
  
Dammit he just tried to help a bit! Some people were never satisfied.  
  
"What the hell is your problem Jackal? Attacking me out of nowhere and hurting yourself probably beyond repair!" Ban yelled at the black clad man, throwing the cigarette to the side. The small drops of rain that had begun to fall instantly put it out. Ban's eye bore into Akabane's until he grimaced as his eyes glanced downward at the blood slowly seeping out from the chest shirt and jacket. Staining it.  
  
Maybe he hit too hard. Or maybe he just felt like hitting him either way that...  
  
"Oi Jackal!" Ban snarled something at Akabane as he undid the jacket and lifted the shirt, eyes going wide with surprise as he noticed just how much Akabane was bleeding. Hell, he never knew Akabane could bleed in the first place! It was...almost scary to see. It was evident that the punch, which hit right in the chest area, wasn't very good. Considering how bruised it was. And if it was bruised earlier then...  
  
Ban suddenly found it very hard to swallow.  
  
"Hey, Jackal..." Ban cautiously prodded the other, ignoring his own status at the moment as he dipped his head down. Wincing as his shoulder easily made itself known. "You okay...?" He bit down on his own lip to keep himself from retorting. It would look odd if Akabane found he was talking to himself again. Like he did when Ginji wasn't around. And no one else was...  
  
A groan and a curse—surprising Ban once again ("I never knew Jackal cursed!") as the black...well more like a white lump shifted a little. But other than that he didn't move. Or open his eyes. It was unnerving to see Akabane like that, but for some reason Ban felt a bit of guilt. This wasn't what was suppose to happen! "Jackal!" His tone was harsh as he moved his hand to the paler face, the color draining away like eroded rock. Gradually over time.  
  
Upon contact the eyes snapped open to stare at Ban for a long moment, like Akabane knew something the other injured being didn't. But he made no other move except to close his eyes. Looking much older than he let on. His eyelids seem to grow heavier at each passing second. The strength that once flowed within him suddenly seemed to die off, not having the will to stay inside the body. Flowing out amongst the blood that was spilling out of his skin.  
  
Blood...  
  
The essence of what made a human move. What kept them alive, what kept them in line and kept organs alive and beating well. Blood Akabane had splattered through his lifetime as Dr. Jackal and just doing his everyday job. "Midou-kun..." his voice sounded alien now, unable to hold the usual teasing tone, which aggravated people to no end. It was now truthful. Holding nothing but what he could offer now. But this was finally what Akabane had seeked out. His adventure was at an end. He'd finally see and experience death.  
  
Something he had not been able to since he was born... No matter what happened, he'd never been able to be at peace.  
  
"Don't scare me like that. Thought you died on me" The usual arrogant look was back on Ban's face as he plopped down on his butt and let out a sigh of relief. Jackal wasn't dead so that was good. "I will eventually...no one can live forever. But I must say. You beat me..." the grin was once again plastered on the lips of the courier as he gazed at Ban. Looking, grateful. But Ban couldn't figure out why. He just about killed the bastard. Why the hell was he smiling?  
  
"You should know when to call it quits."  
  
"So should you. You better get to the hospital before you get infected."  
  
A snort sounded as Ban tapped his cheek "I'm the invincible Midou Ban-sama. I can't die from something so simple." That wasn't true. He might pass out form the pain but that was nothing new. He grimaced as he looked at the chest and adverted his gaze. Looking at blood wasn't helping him feel any better. "You should go see the doctor though" Ban let out a hallow laugh "I don't think you want to die do you?" the feeling down in the pit of his stomach increased a bit as Akabane started laughing.  
  
The night was totally fucked up now. Either that or he Jagan'ed himself somehow. Talk about creepy.  
  
It lasted no longer than 30 seconds, but that was more than enough. The laugh was filled with happiness, like a child laughs at something funny. And innocent being to look at. "You don't know me at all, Midou-kun" Akabane moved his hand, creased and caked with blood sticking to the ripped parts of the glove. Taking hold of Ban's arm, fully expecting the snake to pull away but he didn't. A look of confusion spread across his face as he gripped a bit tighter dismayed that he couldn't put any pressure or strength into it. To make Ban feel it.  
  
Ban's look was understanding as he frowned, guilt settling in. Akabane was the only other that could understand how he could feel. How he was hated long ago because of his witch blood. And Akabane was the only other one that knew how it felt...to be hated. That was why he considered Akabane more of a friend than an enemy. A worthy enemy he could trust. Even if it was the infamous Dr. Jackal.  
  
"So, maybe you do. Then you know what I _want_" Akabane let out a hiss as he moved the wrong way and sent a pleading look to Ban. It was evident there wasn't going to be hardly anymore mobility from Akabane as the hand simply fell to the ground with a soft _pat_. The rain began to fall harder and harder, soaking up everything it touched. Mixing dirt with water and creating small mud puddles. Washed away the blood on Ban and Akabane to make it seem like a battle never happened.  
  
With a sorrowful expression Ban dipped his head down, face to face with Akabane. Trying to determine what the other may be thinking at this time. "I know..." he muttered softly. Pressing his lips gently against Akabane's, running his hand through the others hair wondering why he wasn't crying. Maybe the clouds let the rain fall for them. Since neither would cry, maybe the heavens cried for them. Than again, it wasn't Ban's thing.  
  
It was only when the hot breath from Akabane's mouth seemed to cease did he pull away and took a moment to understand the beauty that was in front of him. And to think...  
  
It only took a hard earned battle and a near death experience to understand.  
  
And overhead the moon glowed white, as full as any other day.  
  
And for once, Ban cried. Knowing the rain would cover for him. Just this once.  
  
In a sleepless night with the beauty destroyed,  
  
But never forgotten.  
  
owari  
  
------  
  
A/N: HOLY COW! It took me two days to do this and I'm so HAPPY! Probably was kinda bad but I just proved to myself that I CAN do a akabane/ban and a deathfic =3 ne, ne, ne review onegai! I really want some people's opinions on this one. ; Kagami left me to go to New Brunswick so I couldn't ask her ; Anyway thanks for reading!  
  
Any ideas for the next one? I was thinking of doing another Juubei/Akabane...- snirk- I was listening to Sleepless beauty form Gravitation ; That's where the name came from LOL! So yeah XP 


	4. Underneath The Fluctuating Tide

A/N: Done for a challenge for a friend. It's EXTREMELY short as the number of words could only be 1000. (I would think that they were very out of character ; )

Rating: PG

Pairing: Ban/Akabane (Told in Ban's POV)

Underneath The Fluctuating Tide

I held you're hair, tiny wisps in my hands. I could only stare, my mouth couldn't move. My brain seemed to be in a state of shock. All that I could feel was hair. Your dark raven hair. And with the breeze that gently flowed, hitting my shirt with surged anger. I expected it to take flight with wings. Like a real raven. Or perhaps you were as dark as the night sky. That hovered over.

Soft like silk, yet unbreakable like the secret bond we shared. I feel two raindrops fall. Idly I looked up to the sky, but see no clouds. There is no rain so...why...?

"Akabane..." I breathed. My breaths come out in puffs as I panted. My skin ached from the inside out. My muscles screamed for rest. But I would not have it. Not till I was sure. My hand moved down, bringing a single strand. A single wing down as I caressed your soft face. Your eyes are closed. Like always unless you looked at me.

Your eyes. Those amethyst eyes only looked at me. Only at my own eyes. Hard as ice.

"Come on, don't do this to me..." You wince as my hand touches a spot, tender on your side. It's than I feel true pain. I realize now that I never wanted to hurt you. Because I hurt myself in the process. An unmistakable stab ripples through my body, making sure i feel everything you do. Like we were connected.

Bonded. In a way I'd never know. But maybe you do. That's why you made sure I never faltered on my way. Making sure I didn't give up...

Carefully I reach around your slender waist, bringing you up just enough to move you to my knees. My hands weave down your body, checking all the injuries from the battle. A battle you wanted, a battle _you _caused. One you started and you ended. I wipe my lip, getting rid of the blood still touching my lips. There was a reason you should have avoided me. Never got **involved **with me. But you still did...you didn't care about yourself.

Only me...

Only me... 

_Baka! _

"Why'd you do it...?" I croaked out, my vocals plunging into a river. A river of emotions that had been bottle dup for far too long. I balled my fist, grasping your hair to the point one of the strands snapped. And I was left. Clutching the same raven colored wing. In the beginning. When it all started. When I held your hair. And you snapped at me. Telling me many lies among other things.

You never opened your eyes.

Because when you do. I see you. I see everything that no one else can. I see the wounded child, on masked by the famous name Dr. jackal. Instead you attacked. Swinging your sword with fury.... and passion. To insult you would not be taking up the offer, but I should have stopped you. Underneath you were fluctuating so much...I thought you'd broken. But you didn't...

And we danced the afternoon and mid night away.

And now I'm still left. Holding you injured in my arms, resting on my knees. Did you know they bleed for you?

My eye snapped to look at you're face. I can see your lips trying to move. Trying to form some words. Like a song that never came. I lift you up more, allowing you're head to rest against my shoulder. Allow you to lean on me and stain my shirt with you blood. Blood of what people may say demon or otherwise. Like me...

With witches blood. Bad blood.

Abomination.

"I..." I strain to listen. I cannot hear you. You're dehydrated and weak. But still beautiful in my sight. I feel you shift closer, feel your breath against my neck and ear. "I.... wanted to destroy some-...something beautiful..." I cringe at the sound of your voice. You hated everything weak. Because they were innocent. Innocence you thought you'd never had.

But I envied you.

Taking your hand I hold it firmly. Just a glimpse. I wanted to see your eyes. Just one glimpse. To see you shine with what you think you weren't. Jealousy isn't common. And you've had every right. With how you've been treated and looked upon as something like a monster. A maniac...

I shake my tiredness away with a shiver. It's cold. But you are warm. My warmth, just as I'm your coldness. Grasping another hair, I move my other hand to lift your chin. And swell with an emotion indescribable to man. You look at me. You understand me. Like I can understand you...

"Bakabane..." I murmured bringing you closer to my chest.

And smile when you do. You understand actions more than words.

More than anyone will....

Owari

A/N: I just thought this was kind of cute after I wrote it. Totally OOC and done in like 20 minutes. Not really part of Hidden Underneath but....it is a very very VERY short oneshot. Hope you all enjoy it.


	5. Flight of Rain

A/N: Another Akabane/Juubei fic. This one has been playing around in my mind. Kinda like a epilogue to the other two 3 I did find a Kagami cosplayer ;-; sad though. I wasn't in my Akabane outfit.

---Sequel to Shadowed Desires, Eye for an Eye---

Pairing: Akabane/Juubei

Disclaimer: Don't own Getbackers

Rating: PG-13 (just a tiny weeny bit) --Juubei's POV--

Flight of Rain

Time had seemed to go on forever. I sat in silence, by Kazuki's side. His brown haired fell against my shoulder as he hugged me tightly. Reassuring me that I wasn't going to be hurt. He thinks that it's his entire fault, whatever falls upon me. This time I returned to his side. It has been a week since I found Akabane. I couldn't leave him outside in the rain. Injured beyond normal hands capabilities. And I regret it, dearly.

But a bit of me longs just to touch him.

I touched not a monster, but for a brief second. I touched the human in Akabane...

"Juubei-kun?" Gentle lips press against mine. After the whole ordeal I just told him I had another fight. And than he confessed to me. My innocent Kazuki-kun that I was to protect and keep safe confessed his love to me. He had meant it, but now... I don't know if I really do love Kazuki. His touch is seemingly foreign to me. Like I haven't felt it, ever. Like the years in the past never existed, washed away down the river. Water splashing off to the side of the stream.

Losing gradually. Every memory.

"I'm alright Kazuki-kun." That is all I say. The rest of what I want to say dies away. Lost before my throat could utter the syllables needed. I can tell by the aura radiating off my past love that he is hurt by my unspoken words. He knows something is wrong. Like how a bird senses danger, or her young. In need of feeding. I lick my lips, cursing him. Why does he have to be so compassionate? Can't he understand that he's hurting me?

Kazuki presses on though. The bells giving off a faint ching as he rubs his head against my neck. My clothes were discarded thanks to the heavy humidity in the air. I felt safe knowing Kazuki would never take advantage of me. But I fear that I would do what I did to Akabane, to my Kazuki. But he deserves better. Much better. Someone that wouldn't cheat him out of innocence.

I feel his flesh against mine, it's cool against my skin, unlike the heat in the air. Instinctively I raised my arms with a frown, gently grasping his shoulders. Smooth and feminine. Like always. I crooked an odd smile, relishing the sudden memory of the past. I had thought Kazuki was a girl at the first encounter. Though it would be easier sometimes if he was. He wouldn't be so aggressive and could be safe when times got rough.

"Kazuki...please..." I gently moved him away. I could feel a small whimper pass through his lips. I didn't need to open my eyes. Knowing black would be the only thing I'd see. Save for the outline of his aura. Just a faint color to distinguish him from everything else. My heart squeezed itself as I heard a creak under the floor. Followed by gentle silent footsteps.

"I'm sorry..." It passes through my lips. Much too late. Like everything else. Being raped by that demon, monster, hell spawn...human. How can he still be human? Why must I think of him now? It always happens. He will never go away. He seeded my mind with a plant. And it blossomed, full blooming whenever night comes. So I see his shadow. See him smile. His lips. In a world. Only known by him and me.

I clench my fist. Kazuki would be fast asleep when I tried to get up to follow. He would not acknowledge my presence tonight. I crane my head to the side, smiling satisfactory. I could hear the faint pelts on the window. It was raining.

"What? I never knew you wanted me so much...it's only natural though" 

Akabane...

I have started to want you know. The rape, the kisses, everything. It has changed me so much. Tainted me and made me lust unknowingly for you. To feel that mysterious touch. To feel your breath against me. Those gently yet rough fingers that I used to loathe. But under such short time, it stuns me how much I want to feel you. Run my own fingers. To see your side.

Your human side that no one but me has ever seen before.

I sigh lightly as the room grows more and more stuffy. Akabane hadn't showed up, even the jobs in the Honky Tonk weren't coming frequently and the Mugenjou was deserted thanks to the non-stop rain. Perhaps the heavens are punishing me for getting involved with someone like **him**. No reports of killing have aroused form the dark alleys. Nothing...

Like the world has become frozen in time and space. Hovering over the boundaries of motion, yet unwilling to cross.

Getting up form my seat I cross the room. Keeping my hand against the wall. Running over the smoothness, wincing a few times as my fingers meet cracks and slice open. Tiny cuts appearing, dripping out a small bit of blood. But I don't care. I feel like I deserve it. My breath catches in my throat as I feel the window, fumbling my hand around. Desperate to get out. Desperate to release myself from this unwanted feeling of loneliness.

The handle clicks and the door swings open, the rushing wind startling me as the door threatens to crack against the side, but I braced myself. Expecting this. And held tight, slipping out into the cold hair and shutting the door behind me. Gently. I exhaled, taking in a long whiff of the clean air. I was out of the porch. But I knew this route well enough. I was never satisfied here. I wanted to be higher than the house. On the top.

Where I could feel like I was flying. Seeing the whole world.

Before long I was perched as high as I could go. My body was numb, my back pressed against the solid wall. My eyes overlooking the blackness, the abyss. A mere ruin to me now of what was once a colorful world. A sardonic smile creeps up as I lower my head. My hair flowing gently. My body basking in the deep darkness. And than, I begin to think.

It's happened every night.

I never thought this one would be any different.

I come out to think, and try to sort thinks out. People seem to just think they figure me out, like Kazuki. But they don't know me. Not like Akabane. They don't know how much I want to have someone to kiss me. Pay attention to me. But Kazuki has Toshiki, who would spend every moment if I wasn't in the way. They all assume, all but him. He makes it worthwhile. Makes me feel belonged.

I sort through the memories. Kazuki always gazed at me but I can't love him now. Tainted beyond purification. Beyond healing powers. The rain falls like a well overflowed, drenching me in their endless pelts. Cooling me off at the same time. Making it easier to cope with everything. It was all-cruel. Everyone had something and I had nothing. Robbed of my sight trying to help someone I loved. Robbed of my friend whom's heart clearly belonged to another.

I lick my lips again. Feeling them harden against their will and hunch over. The water sliding down my back. I don't recall how long I was outside for. Drowning in the silence and occasional breeze, screaming out its pain from the pollution. Hoping something would listen to it. Someone... That it could trust. I laughed out loud. Not caring if anyone heard me. It wouldn't be that unusual. Even I needed to release once in awhile. Ironic how I am happy alone. Like the way I'm truly suppose to be.

But than why does he haunt me...

Want me...

Lust after me...

I quiet down. Smiling genuinely at a world I cannot see. Maybe that's why I smile, knowing I cant see it. But they can see it. But I don't have to care do I? If they see it and I don't. I lift my hand and wipe my forehead, getting rid of the water running down, for a brief moment. Swallowing a mouthful as I raised my head. Looking up. I wonder if I made a wish. Would they grant it? I never know when a shooting star passes over. It is but a child's fantasy that a wish would come true if you wish upon a shooting star.

I wish I could see **him** again. Glimpse his face and touch him. Yes, that is all I would want. To recheck if he was human. And I wasn't dreaming. I want to kiss him again. To brush my lips against his. Tasting the endless victims, the invisible blood that stained those lips. Still noticeable even after several washes. Licks, and tender kisses. He was drenched in it. He was deaths messenger.

"Juubei-kun..?"

I breath suddenly stops. My breathing halted in a single inhalation. My eyes widened, although that only made the dark more ominous than before. My mouth parted a bit as I could now, clearly identify the sloshed watery footsteps. No doubt boots. How could I have missed that? Suddenly I felt like a shy virgin. I didn't have the courage to face him now. Not at the moment. No matter how much I pined after him I still couldn't forget what he did but...

I ...

Want..

Him.

"Akabane..." I breathed feeling something brush against my moist forehead. It was smooth and creased, damp and heavy. Yet gentle. It was Akabane's gloves. I felt the heat rush to my face, turning my head automatically away. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. Demanding the answer. Wondering why he chose now of all night to appear and finally confront me about both of our actions. I could only hope it ends up good. I don't want to lose what I cherish most now. Even if I am used for his pleasure he...understands loneliness and being hated.

He doesn't answer at first, but I could feel his coat, also drenched in water hit my leg. Soaking that spot even more as he sits down beside me. Sitting in the puddle of rain like it never existed. Nothing passes through his lips, and I find myself on an uncontrollable urge of wanting to yell at him, punch him, attack him. Wondering why he bothered showing up. Just to amuse his sadistic nature! Yet...I also wanted to shower that same man in showers of kisses and never ending pleasure.

My mouth dries out and I find myself feel more vulnerable than ever. I feel my body sagging forward, almost willing myself to be at your mercy. I didn't like the silence form you. You were always confident and had a cruel smile against your lips the last time I saw you. It was only a glimpse but, I know what you're like even without that. The way your tone of voice attracts people like a moth to a flame on to be incinerated by your power.

Power that is damned by hell. And used to as the right hand man of Hades and Death.

Not just a messenger.

My feelings wash away as I feel a single brush of your shoulder against mine. I can hear your breath, coming out as clear as rain. Heard no matter what. "Akabane..." I whisper under my breath. Afraid what the answer would to be my question. It times like this... Uncertain times, I wish I could see. So I could judge if he is toying or not. Yet he still doesn't respond to me. Perhaps it's him that is vulnerable. I feel his uncertainty of the situation.

"Why did you do it?" I sharply ask.

Again, there is no immediate reaction. No hand movement, no kiss, and no twitch of a body part. His blood seems cold and lifeless. Like he has died suddenly. My ears pick up his long exhalation. A sigh. Maybe he is bored of all these questions. Even though it was one. It must mean a million to him. Millions of questions he could only answer with equal amount of answers. I would love to see how his mind picks the best. The most logical of them all. The truth...

He shifts beside me. I should be scared, I should move. Do ...something. But my butt refuses to inch away. I am too ensnared by his charm already. His unknown power to lure people into his web. "It was unintentional... I..." He speaks without hate, without anger, without his charm. His true self. He speaks humanly...

And the truth.

I feel myself caught on a hook, already taking the bait as I unknowingly lean closer. Wanting to catch the rest of the words he utters. "I really don't know why I did it...I don't know.... I don't...." Akabane's words seemed to trail off. He must be looking off into the distance. I wonder what he sees in his violet eyes. I remember asking Kazuki what color they were. He also repeated to me...

_"His eye's are like an abyss of darkness. Purple swirling together, growing darker and darker. If you look to long you'll lose your soul in them. He'll claim everything you own. Life, heart, blood. Spirit, even feed on your fear. Because he knows his enemies...and allies."_

"Are you for real...?" I breathe out, wrapping an arm around his slim form. Leaning into his touch. Breathing in his scent. My cheek touches his chest. Though covered I can still hear his heartbeat. Like a mouse...it beats faster and faster. His hair fall against my exposed face. Strands of his raven hair tickling my flesh. Causing me to smile. It's rare that I smile. Even to Kazuki... less it be to an enemy, which is a miracle in itself.

He tugs me closer, gloves being gentle but firm against my waist. Pulling me closer. I can see he is human, feel his pain. Having to do what he does. He loves it, but hates it. Made to do his job, live to kill. But destroy part of him little by little. A sacrifice that he hopes will reach his limits and destroy him. That is his dream. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't..." he honestly replies.

Fingers dance up my waist, tip toeing on the side of my ribcage, treating me like a breakable doll as his fingers weave and make a memorable dance. I tilt my head, the back digging into his chest more so as the fingers draw an invisible up my neck. Resting my neck. I find myself at lost with words. He could kill me. But I know he won't.

But when did I know him? He is the enemy...

But who judges that?

"Would you do it again?" I pant out, breath quickening as his lips kiss at the exact spot where the invisible drawn line ended.

"Probably." He answers automatically, no real thought put into it. There is no need. He speaks only truth now. Strangely I find myself comforted by him. Safe. Even though he violated me, and I did the same to him in a way. Does that make us equal? Because of that is there something we share now? A bond that's been formed? "I..." I gripped the hem of his coat arm, yanking it close to me. Rubbing against it. I don't know why I want him...

But wanting is enough to feel belonged is it not?

The tender kisses turn a bit more rougher, just enough to warn me. But I capture his lips with my own. Tongue slipping through. His hesitance gave way and our tongues tangled together. Able to each taste one another. It felt like heaven and mint together. Why would someone like this be so hated and condemned? He moved in front of me, pressing me against the wall. It's a shame I cannot see. I want to see his face. To see someone love me...

Even for a moment in time. To remember it forever. To keep the stream running.

I murmur his name as his tongue moves to my neck, licking at my flesh. A shiver courses through my body as I feel a hand slipping down my pants. I would have stopped him. But I can't now. This is a wish I made. A wish I was granted. "Akabane...omae wa..." He doesn't stop, but instead gently caresses my thighs. And I realize that he had taken off the gloves. With use of his teeth I would assume.

"Juubei-kun." He speaks my name. And with that chilling tone, my heart jumps in surprise, joy, and fear. All in one. A box set. The heat rushes to my face, cheeks un doubtfully turning a tad pink. "Are you cold...or embarrassed?" He asks playfully. But I don't answer. To aroused as he moves to stroke the most sensitive spot. I flinch upon contact. I have never been treated in such away. Never wanted it so much. Kazuki would never do this. No one...

I feel the weight leave me and something heavy yet warm drape over my back. The hand withdraws form my pants and wraps around me once more. I look away even more embarrassed. He put his coat around me so I wouldn't get cold. His scent is strong. All over it. Breathtaking like the ocean. I imagined blood but I suppose I was wrong.

He nibbled on my ear. A slight pleasure of pain making me smile. "Thanks..." I spoke as he drew back. I could imagine him smiling a true smile as he pulled me closer. Tighter. Protectively. I never felt safe around Kazuki. Having to compete with Toshiki to be his proper bodyguard and than the troubles we ran through. Than me staying with MakubeX. Everything seemed to fall out of control. Swallowed by chaos. I cannot love one that abandoned me. Willingly or not.

"Your welcome." My hands search for his tie. Easily finding it with common sense, tugging his face forward toward mine. Kissing him tenderly. One would not satisfy my desire. My brain seems to melt and become goo as I frantically reach, blinded by every sense. Fingers raking over his body. His shirt unbuttoned at some point allowing me to feel the flesh of what people thought a monster. I fumbled on my way, but he let me take my time. Guiding my fingers with his own.

For a while we sat together. Enjoying each other's other qualities. Teaching each other things in the process. Talking. Just about our own opinions. I never knew that Akabane would be like this. Never. And resting in his arms I was satisfied. And I'm sure he was too. Or he wouldn't have stayed. Wouldn't have let me live. Or touched me for that matter.

"Juubei-kun...something just crossed overhead."

My body froze as he tilted my chin up, facing his face. Every time he does I wish I could see how he looks at me. Kazuki always smiled. Never got angry. I want to see every side of a person. But I never will. Not without my eyesight. "Something...c-crossed over?" I gasp out, mouth dropping open as he brushed away a few of my bangs. My heart rises a bit as I gaze up more at the sky. It wouldn't have mattered with sight. Black would be black. Darkness layered upon more.

"What was it?" I ask. My fingers tighten against him, embracing him more as I hug tightly. I never once thought what would happen if Kazuki saw me like this. In a way I would be happy that he would understand that I was never good enough for my innocent Kazuki. I'm too tainted by a demon. And slowly I am becoming him. Gradually, but surely.

He plants a kiss on my forehead, distracting me as he starts murmuring words. Only three simple words. Words that I didn't think would be possible to see or believe in. Words that I hoped were true. The one thing that made my wish come true. That filled the gap. That gave me a _chance_.

"A shooting star"

Wishes...

Do come true...

--Owari--

* * *

A/N: Uh Oo; It's haunting me. But I wanted to do another one shot with Juubei getting his sight back but uh. Nah XP Easier to put into words of what his world is like. I was actually started this yesterday, and than watched a marvelous AMV of Yami no Matsuei (-sigh- Muraki/Tsuzuki is **so** like Kagami/Akabane VV; ) and yeah. The rest kinda flowed from there. I'm sorry if it's OOC but they have it flow too XD Thanks for reading! It was a teaser as I finish my other three –smacks hand- There not as good but. Yeah. Thanks for reading


	6. Human Behind the Demon

A/N: In one of the reviews (as I was skimming through, melting at all the warm and nice comments!) Someone pointed out that there's not many fics to describe Akabane as 'human' despite what he is like. So…. I thought about it. And just to show I'm truly a lazy BUM, I'm writing this little short piece. Just for you Akabane fans : D

(In my opinion though, it was a weak oneshot…)

Rating: PG (little wee violence. But nothing detailed. Just mentioned.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Getbackers or anything of the sort. Come on its everywhere…

Pairings: None.

First person POV:** Akabane**

* * *

Getbackers

Human Behind the Demon

Noises….Flashes of light…

Human idiocy baffles me at times. The sky always lights up, the midnight only a deafening roar of bar activities. My hands itch at the feeling of touching a passerby, another person; someone quite unlike me in every way. My hat always lowers unless spoken to. My job…my life…my actions… They depend on others. To be a tool and be used as one. To do a job in which I succeed best in, regardless of legalization or not. And yet my mind continues to think like a human. To think about what I am, how I see myself as…

I see myself of something not of this world. I have yet to see someone like me. Not even dear Midou-kun is like me. A close second is the master of illusions, Kagami-kun, but he too, fails to be of significant duplicate of myself.

I sigh, always inwardly, never outright. Habits like my false smile, my eyes curving up. When in reality they shudder and hide behind the wall that blocks them off from a world I detest.

I detest what I can't understand. I shed no tears, know no happiness, and wallow on the streets day after day. Offered jobs on my endless walks until far into the night, when even I must rest and nap. The one thing I believe can truly relate to humans. I've been called a monster, a being that can kill mindlessly and have no shame or guilt. I've been called a demon. Enjoying the senseless slaughter and bathing in blood.

True to that. I deny none of it. Thus continuing my ways of gore and violence. Unable to get my share of pleasures like the average person. They have the entertainment of TV, driving, smoking, traveling, and hobbies of collecting and participating activities. I have my own ways of pleasure. But once…

Once I would like to understand human pleasures.

To engage in them. Take off these old worn gloves. Ignore the scalpels that slip and slide in my skin. My blood and lifeline veins. To run them along the surface of flesh without puncturing the skin and make it bleed. To enjoy something---and have something to smile **about**.

I stop on the streets. Not because of a red light. Not because of a stop sign. But because something motivates me to stop. My ears pick up the sounds of screaming and high-pitched wailing. Quickening my pace I take a shortcut through the alleyway on my path, hearing the voices grow higher and more frantic at an alarming rate.

Pinching my hat I raise it up, just enough to take a peek with my amethyst eyes at the scene. A woman cornered by three men, clutching a wailing baby and flanked on the side by a small child. The mother I would assume to be, hushed at the baby to cease the wails. Almost certain of what may befall her small family.

I watch like a shadow, like the reapers assistant as the men brutally butcher her. The baby drops against the hard cement and ceases breathing. A head injury fatal to it. The small child, shivers and shakes the motionless bleeding form of the shell, which was once alive and mobile. Crying and yelling her name over and over. Tears coursing down his face.

Through it all I turn a blind eye toward it. Unable to feel what they feel. Unable to offer sympathies, unable to express an emotion. The men, after snagging the object of choice, had run off with a small purse. Leaving their crime behind. I feel no ill to them, if I could I'd congratulate him. But they left one still alive behind…

Four scalpels sprouting from my skin, out of choice from the knuckles. I stride swiftly towards the helpless child. Feet falling but making no noise. No that I could be heard over the consistent wails and tears of the child. Once behind the small form he finally stopped, barely able to utter words between the gibberish syllables. "M-M-mister…you…help mommy! Please!"

The child looks at me like I'm a holy saint, reaching out to grab my jacket between his slim fingers , making it partially halfway before the scalpels impale his face. Another one slips through my other palm, silencing the vocal cords with a swift jab into the neck. And before long the body falls to the ground, endlessly bleeding. My hand doesn't move from its held position, the scalpels between my fingertips drip with innocent blood.

Its nighttime. The bars are singing and lights flashing. No one could care less at what goes on in the alley behind the buildings…

I sit down in the pool of blood, reaching up with a stained glove to remove my hat. Peeking up at the sky clouded over, hiding the moon from the naked eye. My amethyst eyes light up in a strange sense of glee, slipping off the gloves and placing my finger in the red puddle.

Curiously I raise it to eye level, tilting my head before letting my finger run along the brick wall closest to me. Beginning a painting.

**I am a human behind the demon…**

My pleasures, my hobbies, can only be achieved through the death and killing.

**I am a human behind the demon…**

I wish to be human.

**I am a human behind the demon…**

But a demon at heart.

* * *

A/N: That sucked so much words cannot describe it. R&R and tell me **your** thoughts on it though. I wasn't really paying attention. Rather weak oneshot but Akabane is **very** hard to get inside the mind. You –never- know hat he is thinking. But…this was a weak attempt. Still hope you enjoy it… 


End file.
